Les dessous de mes fanfics
by lasurvolte
Summary: Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé ce que faisait les personnages entre les pages ? Et bien moi je vous dévoile toutes les vérités gênantes et débiles sur mes fics. Ce qu'ils ont tant essayé de vous cachez je vous le révèle… Attention tissue de conneries…


**Titre : **Les dessous de mes fanfics

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Les fanfics sont de moi, les idées sont de moi, les personnages sont à Kishimoto et des fois je me dis que c'est mieux pour eux.

**Résumé :** Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé ce que faisait les personnages entre les pages ? Et bien moi je vous dévoile toutes les vérités gênantes et débiles sur mes fics. Ce qu'ils ont tant essayé de vous cachez je vous le révèle… Attention tissue de conneries…

**Genre :** une connerie dont j'ai le secret

**Couple : **ça…

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

**Note 2 :** je vais mettre en raiting T parce que je dis des trucs par moment un peu salace et pervers, m'enfin rien quand même qui pourrait vous choquez à vie (encore que…) et bien sûr zéro lemon !

* * *

**Les dessous de l'échange bouleversant**

Sasuke pensait n'avoir peur de rien du tout. Ou alors de la mort peut-être, vu qu'il la fuyait de toutes ces forces, mais ça c'était son côté humain sûrement. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour se retrouver devant cette porte et ne pas oser entrer. Il sentait un poids dans son estomac rien que d'y penser, et se savait rougissant. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix, s'il n'entrait pas il allait exploser. Ca n'aurait pas été si dur s'il n'avait pas été dans le corps de Naruto… Oh non ça n'aurait pas été si dur d'aller au toilette.

Naruto se marrait à s'en fendre les mâchoires. Le corps de Sasuke lui avait révélé des secrets très intéressant et levant sa règle au ciel, le pantalon toujours au bas des jambes, il gueula :

AHAHAHAHAH je te tiens crétin de Sasuke, 2 millimètres de moins que moi AHAHAHA

(Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer ce qu'il a mesuré… Ah les mecs…).

¤¤¤

Naruto avait eut l'idée machiavélique de farfouiller dans toute la baraque de son rival pour découvrir ses secrets les plus cachés. C'est ainsi que planqué derrière tout un tas de boxer, il était tombé sur… Franchement il n'aurait jamais cru ça de Sasuke. Etait-ce arrivé là par hasard ? Il avait des doutes. Il prit la chose en question entre ces doigts d'un air dégoûté. Un slip léopard. Il n'osa pas se demander si son rival le mettait…

En plus d'être un gros bordélique, Naruto n'était qu'un porc, il aurait pu cacher ses revues cochonnes autre part que sous son lit à la porté de tout le monde… Voilà ce que pensait Sasuke tout en feuilletant le magasine.

¤¤¤

Sasuke était debout sur la balance, à penser que Naruto devrait sérieusement songer à perdre du poids. S'il continuait, le blond allait finir obèse… Sur ce il alla éventrer un paquet de chips que lui avait emmené choji plus tôt suite à une histoire de pari, et se mata un dvd.

¤¤¤

Naruto venait de trouver le journal intime de son rival. Il s'attendait à tout un tas de trucs sérieux, non en fait il découvrit que Sasuke écrivait des trucs fleurs bleus et gnangnan au possibles du style : « je suis triste pour Jessy, quand Robert l'a quitté c'était déjà affreux mais maintenant voilà que Paul, Nike, et Ricky la laisse tombé également… Vivement le prochain épisode. »

¤¤¤

Sasuke maudissait Naruto, à cause de lui il souffrait tellement. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient échangé de corps. La douleur était tellement intense qu'il cru à un moment qu'elle lui arracherait la tête, et son supplice dura bien une demi heure. Une demi heure de total souffrance parce qu'il était dans le corps de l'autre imbécile. Finalement il réussit à enlever tous les nœuds et jeta la brosse contre le mur en signe de victoire. Il HAÏSSAIT les cheveux de Naruto.

Naruto avait trouvé une brosse chez Sasuke, trop bien. Il s'en servit pour se gratter le dos.

¤¤¤

Il avait tiré ses cheveux… enfin les cheveux de son rival en arrière pour lui faire une tête de yakusa-méchant-garçon.

La classe Sasuke comme ça

Et Naruto hurla de rire. Qu'est ce que c'était drôle de ridiculiser son ami. La prochaine fois il essaierait la coiffure de Candy.

¤¤¤

Naruto avait trouvé la vengeance suprême pour les journées d'humiliations que Sasuke lui avait fait vivre quand ils étaient encore dans leurs vrais corps, pour toute les fois où il s'était moqué de lui, l'avait traité de dobe, d'imbécile, de faible ou autre usuratonkachi. Et puis aussi parce que c'était fort drôle. Il posta donc son méfait dans toutes les boîtes aux lettres des jeunes filles en fleurs. Vraiment quelle bonne idée cette photo de Sasuke dédicacée.

¤¤¤

Sasuke se sentait mieux, il avait trouvé un super avantage à Naruto, les gels douches, il en vidait des tonnes sur lui car sa réserve semblait inépuisable, c'était le bonheur… Pendant un instant il se demanda pourquoi le blond avait tant de bouteilles, mais il préféra élider le sujet de peur d'apprendre une vérité gênante – encore une – sur Naruto.

¤¤¤

Iruka apporta plus tard une rasée de gel douche à Sasuke

et cette fois-ci utilise les, au lieu de monter une collection !

Et pourtant l'Uchiwa avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas savoir !

¤¤¤

Ce matin là Naruto alla chercher le courrier du brun qui s'entassait dans la boîte aux lettres. Il jeta les lettres des fans qui remplirent toute une poubelle et s'attarda sur une drôle de carte avec une tête de mort : « Sasuke, saleté, j'ai appris que t'étais ambidextre, alors que moi qui ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi ne le suis même pas, tu me le paieras petit enfoiré ! Signé K. ». (Désolé l'a fallu que je la fasse D, pour toute explication... Veuillez déposer vos réclamations). Ce jour là, le blond appris que Kiba était vraiment nul pour faire des lettres anonymes.

Ce matin là Sasuke alla faire un tour comme tous les jours dans la boîte aux lettres, en général il n'y trouvait que du néant, mais pas cette fois là. Il y avait une petite carte avec un pendu dessus accompagné de menaces que Sasuke lu : « le destin te maudira 120 fois minable qui drague ma cousine. N. Le pote du destin ». L'Uchiwa balança la carte, une stupide chaîne sûrement…

¤¤¤

Quand Naruto s'ennuyait il comptait les grains de beauté sur le corps de Sasuke, il y en avait exactement 51. Il avait toujours su que le brun avait un côté alcoolique.

Quand Sasuke s'ennuyait il comptait les orteils de Naruto, exactement 10. Mais cela prouvait-il pour autant que son rival n'était pas un extra-terrestre ?

¤¤¤

Les plaintes des personnages après ces révélations :

Sasuke : je tiens à dire que pour le slip léopard… C'est un cadeau de Sakura. Je pensais d'ailleurs l'avoir brulé. Il est évident que je n'ai pas de mauvais goûts comme ça.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Naruto : je tiens à dire que tout n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge, je suis svelte et mon poids est dans les normes, non mais.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Naruto : Sasuke, saleté, t'as touché mes magasines

Sasuke : mais non je rangeais ta chambre.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sasuke : MA BROOOOOOSSE TT

Naruto : MES GELLLLS DOUUUUCHES TT

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Naruto : ah ouais t'es ambidextre

Sasuke : bah ouais

Naruto : intéressant ça

Sasuke : pervers

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sasuke : ce n'est pas mon journal intime… IMPOSSIBLE… Il y a erreur sur la marchandise ahem

Naruto : pourtant c'était bien marqué « journal intime de Sasuke Uchiwa ».

Sasuke : … Un fake ?

Naruto : mais finalement qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Jessy

Sasuke : bah elle a finis par partir avec Roby et… Oups

Naruto : éhé

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sasuke : les fans vont plus me lâcher maintenant

Naruto : eh non, merci qui, merci moi

Sasuke : je vais te tuer

Naruto : roooh t'as toutes les filles à tes pieds et tu te plains, t'es pas un homme, on m'a mentit

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sasuke : rendeeeeeeez moi mon corps, j'ai très envie d'aller au toilette TT

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Naruto : éhé, 2 millimètres de moins, 2 millimètres de moins…

Fin.

L'autatrice : 'sifflote'

Sasuke : t'as signé ton arrêt de mort

Naruto : je suis d'accord avec Sasuke

L'autatrice se protégeant derrière une armure anti-kunai-chidori-rasengan-katon-et autres attaques en tout genre : bon bah… Pour mon testament… je veux pleiiins de reviews éhéhéhé

Sasuke : t'auras pas le temps de les lire

Naruto : ouais on va te dépecer

L'autatrice : au secours TT.


End file.
